thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Rollins
Character Info Name: Seth Rollins Age: 18 Height: 6'1 Eyes: Black Hair: He has it long and black. One side of his bangs is dyed a cream yellow color though. It also gets frizzy easily Zodiac: Taurus District Region: Iowa Moral Alliance: Traitor Tribute App Name: Seth Rollins Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 1 Weapon: Long-Handled Axe, Longsword, Wrestling Moves Appearance: Seth is tall and you can tell right away he's cruel. Looking like something is always bothering him and like you could trigger him by just saying "hello" in the wrong way, he's not exactly a face you'd want to meet towards the end of the games. He has light skin and long black hair with one side of his bangs dyed a creamy yellow, and since he wants to look as "manly" as possible, he's let a beard/mustache grow (it's not long or bushy however). He has black eyes, and his eyebrows are always in a "come at me" position. To be quite honest though, he looks like a tool when he dresses himself. Personality: Seth is very easily convinced to do things is it;s from a higher up. If a leader tells him to jump, he'll ask how high. But deep inside he'll keep that in mind so like that when he backstabs you later, he can let it all out on you. He acts friendly to others but is still selfish at the same time, and has a very rowdy personality. You know the one, where they throw a rock at someone and then apologize for it like they're a saint. Seth however, gives no honest apology. Since he was offered a great deal by the capitol for the games this year, Seth has a full-on traitorous feeling towards everything, he will indefinitely blend in with your tributes' alliance. He will totally earn their trust, and then... He'll end their hopes of winning. Backstory: Seth Rollins grew up a protected child. He was never exposed to real violence of any sort, and only saw the violence the fighters in the CDFC displayed,. He was captivated, he liked seeing the stories between fights, seeing how one would cheer for you. He was mislead from what real fighting was like, what it felt like to really bleed. There is noit much to him as a young child, but as a teenager, it's when he truly started to tick. He joined the CDFC when he was 14 by his own name. He knew it was all fake, but he klearned as much as he could from the fights he was in. He tried his best to sell every punch, every pinfall, every finisher... But on his own he never got a push. He left his district's fighting club and left for District 2, where he met Dean Ambrose. They got along quite well alongside Leati, a district 4 fighter. The three saw they had chemistry and appealed to the boss to create an alliance between them called "The Shield", which the boss gave the green light on. They would each respresent the fight against injusitce in their own way. Ambrose fighting the injustice of ignorance and murder, Leati fighting totalitariatism and manipulation, and Rollins... didn't know what to represent. He was such a sheltered and protected boy that he didn't know suffering, he only knew what he wanted for his birthday and worried about a paycheck. Feeling out of place, Rollins grew secretly uncomfortable, which was natural up to the point where Rollins was left as a solo act. Yet again his two more popular and meaningful partners grew more while Rollins never got any pushes. He was always left behind, left in the dust, he was never given any merit or justice for how hard he tried. But at a special capitol CDFC event, things would change. An individual who has ties to the games saw Rollins fight, he noticed how he had that burning passion for what he did. But when he got an autograph, he also saw the fire and hatred in his eyes and the false optimism in his voice. "Come with me" said the man, who sat Rollins down in his car and talked to him. "You have talent, but you can't waste it on this. Your talent lies in the real deal, the hunger games.." he said, Rollins was caught off guard, he knew what it meant to lose in the hunger games and he didn't want to risk it at first. But then after many proven points, Rollins complied. You see, it's the only push he's ever had, on a big stage, everyone watching him fight and compete. If he wins there, he wins something much greater. Authority, getting what he wants, fame, money. He would make the CDFC a HUGE business aside from the hunger games, HE would be the future of the CDFC. Rollins was ready to do what he had to do, he was so determined in fact that when he was told that he'd have to betray Dean and his allies in the games.. he never even flinched. Strengths: Rollins knows how to get away with EVERYTHING. He's the least suspected tribute in the alliance because he can make himself blend in so well. His trademark move, the curb stomp, can easily become a kill move if he's merciless enough. Hee has strong legs that can cause some serious pin if he kicks you, and he's a mastermind when it comes to planning an attack. He blends in well as an "innocent", but we already covered what he really wants. A coward at the same time, he knows when to back down and let others fight. He can take care of himself though, he hasn't suffered on his own. Yet. Weakness: Rollins still needs people to fight for him, he's not one to face his problems head on. He's been protected from real violence all his life, so he might not be ready to kill when he gets the first few chances also. He's a total tool also, and is easily bossed around if he sees value in something. He also forgets that when he betrays his alliance, he's on his own and nobody is going to want to reach out to him with that reputation, so let's call him a naive pretty boy. Bloodbath Strategy: Seth will guard more rather than attack, and most of all stay alive until he can find a good moment to leave. But since he can blend in easily, he'll probably just gather what he wants and needs. Games Strategy: N/A (You'll see) Feast Strategy: Seth will have betrayed his alliance at this point, so he's going to be extra cautious and look out for any retaliating tributes coming after him. If he's in a fight, he'll hold off until anohter neutral tribute comes in, which he'll switch them out for himself and he'll flee. Token: Fingerless black leather gloves Interview Angle: He'll act like a good boy, saying his please and thank yous. He wants to build up to the moment where his betrayal will come as a huge shock to everyone. He wants people to like him so much that when they see what he'll do, they'll be forever lost in morality. Mentor Advice: "You're more of a killer now than you are a fighter. Sure, you've never seen blood in person... but it's time we changed that. I mean look at yourself Rollins. You're just a time bomb waiting to explode. Let that all out in the games." Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Volunteer